The girl, the sister, and the mirror animal
"You know. you remind me of fucking shala.. you look almost just like her" "Oh Well thank you for Asking cause i don't fucking like her" -Finn and lankana- The girl, the sister, and the mirror animal is a episode of finn the fox season 1 and is the 13th episode in the series Plot Finn and some of his friends goes on a random quest requested by "Someone" only to find themselves into a trap They also encountered female dog girl, in a Treehouse, meanwhile the mirror animal continues trying to haunt finn.. Characters in this episode Finn the fox Carlos Luke David Mariana tappor mr pepper Mason rick shawn (mentioned only) heather (first appearance) Lankana (Debut) the mirror animal Raymond Asher the dog Roman the beaver Daran Stanley (picture and mentioned only) Shala (mentioned only) mike (mentioned) Gary the clown (mentioned Only) The secret wand (Mentioned only) jason (indirect mention only) jenny (indirect mention only) Gallery Trivia * this is the first time finn and his friends meet lankana and raymond (Finn and lanakana did saw eachother back in "Meet uncle devon!") * raymond's friends are revealed to be known as asher and roman as seen in the credits * the mirror animal comes back in this episode and this is the first time carlos and luke, rick and even heather, discovers him * Jerry, kevin, sarah, andy, derek, carloline, small rock, mike jr, does not appear in this episode * this is the second appearance of rick and he has a huge role in this episode * this episode features a new supporting character named heather, a character finn kinda likes. but he still misses carolina, she will have a slight huge role in most of this season's episodes * Mike is mentioned in this episode. which also hints that he will come back in the next episode * Mr pepper tappor, mariana, and mason has only slight small roles in the begining of the episode * tappor is wearing a green shirt in this episode * in the abandoned treehouse scene there is a easter egg of veggie city and darby the adventure girl * lankana uses a helmet to disguise herself to finn and the others before taking them hostage its the first time she wears a helmet in the series * lankana reveals her true plan in this episode * shawn is mentioned in this episode * david's lightsaber he had since his first appearance gets destroyed by lankana in this episode * this is the first season 1 episode in 2019, as the season is gonna end sometime this year * its unknown if finn still had Stanley's gun or lankana must've found it on the grass since finn only used it to kill shala * after lankana droped stanley's gun (which finn used to kill shala) its unknown if she grabbed it back or finn took it while she was about to fight heather * this is the first episode where there is a sword duel Category:Episodes focusing on lankana Category:Episodes focusing on heather Category:Episodes focusing on finn Category:Episodes focusing on the mirror animal